Ally of the Turtles
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto help the Turtle after his battle with Madara


I don't own Ninja Turtle or Naruto

Ally of the Turtles

Naruto was dying as the man responsible lay on the ground mortally wounded "you might have stopped my ambitions but you will die as well Sage of the Leaf.

The madman closes his eyes cackling like mad "is this how I die," thought the blond as the remains of his cloak blow by from the wind.

"You have so much to accomplish Namikaze," said a deep voice.

"Kurama; let me die," whispered the weak blond.

"I will merge with you bringing back your vitality," said the fox.

"No," said Naruto as tears fall from his face.

"For all it's worth I am sorry for the life you have leaded," said the fox as Naruto body glows red and all the wounds heal.

Naruto who was on the brink of death opens his eyes once again "I am alive," he thought.

He disappears from the bloody battlefield after incinerating the body of the madman with a fire jutsu.

Five thousand years the Sage of the Leaf stayed hidden moving around the world as dynasties rise and fall till he can die in an honorable battle.

2000 New York

Four turtle like creaturewhere fighting around ten ninjas with a red foot symbol on their garb on the roof top with a water tower.

The one with the blue band and two swords were fighting three of them as the other was knocking them around. They finished off the opponents when the one with Orange band on the eyes got punched to the other side of the building as you see a shadow of an armored clad man with sharp claws starts his rampage defeating the four with little effort. As the man walked to his down enemies three tri-pronged kunai zips right past him "Shredder it is a good night to die," said a voice.

Yellow flashes appear all over the roof top "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," said the same voice as a blast of wind hit the armored man making him stumble back.

"Who are you; come out a face me cowered," shouted the man known as the Shredder.

"As you wish," said the voice as the wind distorts reveling and man with blond hair and a white and Orange cloak; his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who the hell are you," shouted the Shredder.

The man turns around and walks to the downed turtles and goes though some hand seal "don't turn your back on me cretin," said the shredder

"Heal," said the man as the Turtle get their strength back "leave this fool to me," said the man.

He faces the Shredder once more "I am known as the Immortal Sage; and you are my opponent," he said as he gets out his Katana.

"Impossible you're just a legend," said the armored man.

The mystery man charges forward and palm thrust to the Shredder abdomen sending him back "interesting," thought the man as he spins around and kicks the villain in the head making his head twist.

"I see you're not human," said the man.

The man dodges a punch and sees a big man with a tattoo of a purple dragon on his arm "you will not harm master Saki," said the man as fifty more ninja's appear around the man and now standing turtles.

The blond smiles "it would seem we are at a disadvantage," said the blond as he takes out two black pellets and tosses them on the ground producing smoke.

The smoke clears and the man and turtle are gone "find them and bring me the bodies," said the Shredder.

In an alley way the man is hiding with the Turtles in the shadows "we must escape," said the man.

The one with the swords stands up "first tell us who you are," said the Turtle.

The man smiles "very well my name is Naruto Namikaze; now the four of you grab on we are blowing this joint," said the man named Naruto before he disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The five appears in the sewer and head down the tunnel. They are meet halfway by a giant rat "my sons you're safe," he said.

The rat turns his head to Naruto "thank you for saving my sons," he said with a bow.

Naruto bows back "it my pleasure to help you my old friend," said the blond ninja.

The four turtles were confused "Master Splinter how do you know Naruto?" asked the one with the sais.

"Because Raphael he saved my life a while back," said Splinter.

"Long story," said Naruto.

"Anyway how can we defeat the Shredder when we got destroyed so easily?" asked the one with the swords.

"You can't in direct combat Leonardo," said Naruto.

"Then what do you recommend?" asked the one with the purple bandana.

"Right now Donatello the only two who can fight off the Shredder and win would be me and with difficulty Splinter-san," said Naruto

"So here is the plan," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the same tower the four Turtles were on the building roof top when the foot ninjas attacked. The four defeated all of them and were attack by the Shredder "you freaks have gotten in my way for the last time," he said

Shredder in amazing speed punches Donatello in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Leonardo swings his swords but kicked back by the shredder.

The shredder dodges the swipes of the Sais and sends Raphael to his brothers with a kick and throws the one with the orange headband to them.

"You will meet you end here," said the Shredder as he raises his clawed glove over his head.

"No," shouted Splinter as he jumps over the villain and raises his stick in guard position "you ruined my family once; you shall not do so again," said the Rat.

"Doesn't matter how many freaks you bring; you will all parish," he said as he swipes at Splinter missing every time.

Splinter backs up under a water tower as Shredder slices the supports on them. Master Splinter jumps back "this is for my master Yoshi," he said as he jumps up and kicks one of the weakened supports send it crashing on the Shredder as water rains on the alley below.

"Let's go home; my master has been avenged," said Splinter as he helps his son back to the lair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Alley a hand comes up from the wreck and he walks out like nothing happened.

A/N: Sorry short chapter. I might not do a pairing because it will be hard. I am thinking April. Let me know what you think


End file.
